


Would You Like To Swing On A Star

by Madilayn



Series: The Swinging Star [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swinging Star is the hottest new nightclub in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like To Swing On A Star

Disclaimer Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of ITV and Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

There was nothing gentle about it, and she loved it. This wasn’t making love, this was sex. Down and dirty, glorious messy sex. And from the last man she would ever imagine would give it to her. 

His mouth was hot on the back of her neck, making her shiver with desire as his teeth scraped her skin. His voice hoarse as he groaned his need. She could feel this long, talented fingers on one hand plucking at her nipple, the others buried deep inside her and she could feel and hear him rubbing her. 

And then, that most wonderful cock…. It had proved to match the rest of his size, and was now filling her arse as he thrust hard. 

How the hell had she not acted on this sooner. She moaned again at the sensations filling her body. He’d already made her cum once – though she had been so aroused, it had taken little more than him tearing off her dress, moaning at her lack of certain pieces of underwear and plunging his fingers into her pussy, as well as telling her exactly what he intended to do to bring her to her first climax.

And she was well on her way to her second. 

And in the entire encounter, not one word of affection, no endearments, no kisses or gentle caresses, only want. So much want. Want from both of them, not for each other, but for the act they were performing. She knew that there would be no tender kisses, or words of love. Those were for another man, who she had loved, wanted and needed for years, and who had set her adrift after giving her a chance at paradise. 

Thank god this man had a room here. If they had to wait until they got to her home, she knew that civilisation would have returned and nothing would have happened.

Vaguely they both registered the door unlocking and opening, though neither could have ceased their activity. Both were too close to climax.

“I wondered where you’d gotten to.” She should have been mortified. She knew that voice. Heard it every day, along with the voice of the man currently fucking her. She wasn’t. All she could feel was what was currently being done to her body.

“Come or go, either way shut the fucking door.” His voice was rough with lust, the words snarled out in a tone rarely heard by the woman.

They both heard the door close, just short of a slam, and the sound of the lock clicking into place. 

The woman cried out as another set of hands touched her body. “I think… cum. Definitely cum….” A pause where the only sounds were those of sex. “Really? Her ass? What is it with you and asses?”

A groan from the man inside her, a quickening of his thrusting and she knew he was as close to climax as she was. “I don’t mind,” she gasped out. 

“Good thing I like asses. Otherwise you’d have to wait your turn.”

“True. Speaking of which… move your hand. I’m hungry.”

“Better be prepared to eat fast. Not gunna last long, and neither’s she.”

“Appetiser,” he heard the word mumbled before she felt his mouth and tongue on her, in her, more greedy sexual sounds assaulting her ears. His hands moved to her hips, up to her waist, helping to support her on legs that felt like jelly all of a sudden.

She was moaning harder and her hands fluttered, trying to find something to grasp onto. She felt her body being moved, adjusted to accommodate the other man’s moth and looked down. Dark hair and glimpses of his face, eyes closed in pleasure was all she could see of his face. He was fully dressed still as he eagerly used his mouth and tongue to probe deeply inside her, adding to her feeling of intense arousal, the pressure building inside.

She could tell, her orgasm this time would be incredible. Her hands moved to her breasts, rubbing, squeezing. How the hell had she not done this before…. Not experienced the amazing feeling of having sex with these two men? Even as she wondered, she knew the answer in her heart. 

Until now. Driven to the edge by sheer need, even as it started she knew how the evening would have ended for her. Perhaps not with these men, but with another one. Faceless, nameless, fucking her to help her forget the man she loved.

She started to keen in her throat, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, the licking and sucking in her pussy intensifying and she heard the man there groaning with greedy pleasure.

“Gunna cum…… move out of the way Scott. Can’t do this like this….”

“Bed,” was Scott’s terse word as he moved out of the way to allow the woman to be bent over, with one man under her, mouth working her pussy hard. The other above her, his cock up her arse, working her just as hard. She was screaming in pleasure, her orgasm not subsiding with the working of his mouth, simply because she could feel the other man thrusting harder in her arse, feel the heat as he climaxed and she could hear his pleasure as his own orgasm overtook him.

They collapsed on the bed as he slipped out of her, and he kissed her on her neck, behind her ear as he eased himself to her side. “No need to ask if you enjoyed yourself,” he said, smiling. 

She felt the bed move on the other side of her, and the other man, now naked joined them, his own mouth moving to caress a breast. “Can you handle some more,” he asked, blue eyes dark with lust, and yet a note of concern in his voice. “Your pussy seems to be a little lonely down there.” His hand was stroking and she moved her hips to meet the gentle thrusts. 

“It does feel somewhat… empty.”

“Have to rectify that then.” The two men moved her further up the bed, hands gentle, removing the only piece of underwear she was wearing, a corselet that pushed up her breasts so invitingly. “That’s better. Now I can see these move as we fuck. Tell me what you enjoy pretty girl.”

“Hard. I need you hard and fast. For now.”

A twin chuckle and two sets of eyes, one blue, one brown gazed at her. “Hard and fast it is,” the blue-eyed man said. The familiar sound of a foil package opening and he was straddling her, pushing her legs open. “Very nice. Very tasty, too.”

“You might have let me had a taste first,” the brown eyed man grumbled good-naturedly, playing with her breasts. 

“You can taste later. Call it punishment for starting without me.” She felt him sink inside her and heard his groan of pleasure. “Oh fuck… what a hot, eager pussy you have.” He shifted and used his arms to open her legs further, and she shifted also, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting up.

“Stop talking, and show me how hard you can fuck me.”

He paused, his eyes twinkling as he touched his finger to his forehead. “Yes, M’Lady,” he said.

The two men moved with lightning speed, and she felt herself pinned down, gently but firmly, the hands holding her gentle and caressing. “You challenged me, pretty one,” Scott said, moving his hips slightly and causing her to gasp and bite her lower lip. “So you have to let me meet that challenge.”

She didn’t speak, didn’t struggle, just thrust her hips towards him, circling and feeling gratified by his gasp.

It was the last advantage she had, as he started to thrust into her, just as hard and fast as she could wish for. His brother moved to cradle her shoulders and head in his lap, allowing Scott to concentrate fully on his own actions.

Both men seemed mesmerised by her body. Scott’s thrusts, hard, fast and feeling so good deep inside her, pushed her body and her return thrusts did the same. Her breasts were moving in the same rhythm and their eyes watching her, hands touching aroused her even more. 

She was not the only one, judging by what she could feel against her shoulder. Her head turned, her mouth opening to take that gorgeous hardness inside.

“No,” came the growl. “Bad pretty girl. You belong to us.” The note of command was unconscious, and one she had heard from the man currently fucking her, often. However, it came from her first lover, and it was startling given his usual gentle demeanor.

And arousing. She had already been surprised by him once tonight, and this was a second time. 

A jolt of pure desire went through her, knowing that for all their sexual dominance that she was loving, it was her body causing their reactions. Her body causing their arousal. She would give them what they wanted, because, in the end, it really was her calling the shots.

Her decision made, she allowed herself to be carried on wave after wave of desire. “Yes,” she said surrendering to them. “Tonight, I belong to you.”

She was screaming, she knew that, her climax coming in wave after wave, seemingly unstoppable. Every time she felt Scott thrust, saw his face and heard his voice as he reached his own climax, and then felt Virgil cum on her body, their voices joined to hers and she felt herself tip over the edge.

8888888888888888

“She’s back with us.” She identified the voice as that of Scott Tracy and for a moment wondered what had happened. Then she remembered and registered gentle hands on her bare skin, two strong bodies cradling her.

“Hello Pretty Girl,” said Virgil. “Do you think you can sit up for us? And drink some of this?” Two sets of hands helped her to sit up, gentle and yet still caressing. 

She pushed her fine blonde hair back from her face. “I’m not one of your rescues.” 

Virgil chuckled. “No. We’ve got a rule of no fucking rescues. But you’ve had a pretty strenuous workout, and this will help.”

“I’d rather have tea. I don’t like energy drinks.”

“There are energy drinks, and there are energy drinks, Pretty Girl,” Scott said and waved the flute in front of her. 

“Why didn’t you just say it was champagne?” She took the glass and sipped. “And good champagne. I’m impressed.”

“Do you think we’d offer you something inferior, Penelope?” Scott shrugged and reached for his own glass. “You’re the one who gave us our taste for champagne.”

Another sip and Penelope looked around the room she had entered only an hour beforehand. There were two huge beds in the spacious room, a large couch, shelf of a bar and a small table, but nothing out of the normal. It certainly wasn’t one of the hotel’s penthouse, or even extremely high end suites. Typical of the Tracy family. They had money, but didn’t go into ostentatious. 

“You share a room? Really?”

“No use wasting money,” Virgil said with a shrug. “And it means if we’re needed, then it’s only one call. Faster response.”

“Plus there’s the other consideration,” Scott put in, grinning laviciously. “Just imagine what you would have missed out on if we had separate rooms.”

“You’ve done this before, I take it?” Only her years of upbringing kept the surprise from her voice. 

Virgil topped up her champagne and filled his own glass. “Yeah. Ever since I was at college actually.”

She blinked. 

Scott smiled and he and Virgil raised their glasses. “To the delectable Lisa.”

“Your first time?”

“Sharing a woman. Yes. First time…. No. Definitely not.”

“Lisa….” Virgil smiled. “She was my first up the ass. And gave me a taste for a nice ass.”

“Really?” Scott looked startled. “I thought….. Never mind.”

“What were you thinking Scott? About the rumours from high school?” Virgil had am amused look on his face.

“Yeah. You gotta admit, there were a lot of them.”

“You were in university. How did you know?”

“I have my sources.”

“You listened to the wrong sources. Sandy Zandusky could have told you the truth.”

Penelope sat back and sipped her champagne. She was used to this sort of cross conversation from the Tracy brothers, and had learned just to sit back, listen and learn. Besides, from where she was, the view was pretty good.

She was rewarded by a splutter from Scott who started to choke. “Sandy Zandusky?? When?”

“When I was fifteen. Behind Harrison’s barn. And then on quite a number of occasions afterwards. She said she appreciated the strong artistic type. You have a problem with that?”

“Yeah. I do actually. Sandy Zandusky. When I was sixteen. Behind Harrison’s barn. And when you were fifteen, I was going steady with her. Even if I was in my first year of university.”

“Scott, I’m going to break a dream. Sandy Zandusky – I don’t think she had any idea of what “going steady” meant. Because when I was fifteen, and she popped my cherry, she had also been busy popping John’s.”

Penelope was laughing helplessly by now. “It sounds like this Sandy was making a habit of going behind Harrison’s barn with Tracy brothers.”

“How come you knew it and I didn’t?”

“Cause, big brother, I was the one who found her and John getting busy behind Harrison’s barn. The fourth or fifth time I believe. And about half an hour later when she was finished with John, she got onto me. That girl was insatiable.”

Scott flopped back and his arm rested over his eyes. “Please please don’t tell me the kids saw it.”

“Nah. John and I were very careful to keep them well away from Harrison’s place after that. Apparently it was Sandy’s rendezvous place of choice. And by the time Gordy was old enough, Sandy was on her second kid and didn’t have time to go off behind any barns.”

“Thank fuck for that! It’s bad enough to have your girlfriend cheat on you – but on with two of your brothers! At the same time!”

“Yeah. Like it really bothers you. Sandy Zandusky was a way you kept the predatory ones away.” Virgil looked at the giggling Penelope. “All right Penny. Time to spill your first time.”

She held out her glass for a refill. “A Lady never kisses and tells, Virgil. I don’t know whether to pity you all having to deal with this Sandy person, or to pity her.”

Scott plucked the glass from her hand and bent down to flick his tongue over her nipple. “Which will get us fucked?”

“Neither. I don’t do pity fucks. Give me back my champagne.”

“Nope.” Virgil stretched. “Not until you spill the goods. This wasn’t the first time you had a cock up that lovely ass of yours.”

“No, but like I said – a lady doesn’t kiss and tell. But I will say – I love sex and I love being fucked up the arse.” 

Virgil nuzzled her neck after she moved her face, deflecting his attempt at kissing her. Her kisses would only be given to one man. He didn’t seem disappointed however. “I guessed that, Pretty Girl, I didn’t even have to prepare you much. You took me without a whimper. Or much of an effort.”

She looked prim and sipped from his glass. “Toys are wonderful things,” she murmured. She looked at the two men who both looked dumbstruck. “Don’t look so surprised. And you can’t talk. Look at what you’ve been keeping hidden from me.” Her hands reached out to caress their half hard cocks. “I’m rather disappointed it’s taken me this long to have fun with you.” If she put a bold face on it, they would never know what she had really desired, even if her words of admiration were true.

“Time for some more fun. Get up Pretty Girl.”

“Get up? Why?”

“Because it’s bath time, Pretty Girl.” It was Scott this time.

She looked from one to the other “Why do you call me that?”

“Because you are,” Scott said. “And when I make love to you, it feels right.”

“Same here. Every bit of you is pretty. And when I call you that, your eyes go all soft and you arch against me so nicely.”

“Now get up and come with us. It’s bath time.”

8888888888888888888

The last time she had been bathed was when she was five years old, and even then it was never like this. Then again, Nanny was nothing like the two men currently washing her with such care. Time and again, they brought her to the brink of climax only to back away, leaving her snarling with frustration.

At least she knew that they were as aroused as she was, however all her efforts to take matters into her own hands (as it were) had been frustrated. 

She had been soaped and washed inside and out, and whispered suggestions had resulted in her grinding against the fingers doing the washing, reaching out to grasp and only finding water and slippery bare skin. 

Finally her hands grasped what she was looking for and the relentless fingers in her pussy allowed her to climax, as her hands brought the two men with her to their own climax. She was half carried out of the shower, and gentle hands wrapped her in warmed towels. As they came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door and Penelope froze.

“Don’t worry. I ordered room service before we came in here,” Scott said. He slipped into a bathrobe and strode towards the door, bending down to pick up a pair of trousers and rifling the wallet in the pocket as he went.

“It’s OK,” Virgil said in a low voice. “We’ve done this before. Scott won’t let anything happen to embarrass you. We can’t keep them from knowing that there’s a woman in here, but they won’t ever know who.” He pulled her down onto the couch with him and she relished the feeling of relaxing against him, even as she once again evaded his attempts to kiss her. 

A slight rattling drew her attention to Scott returning, pushing a trolley. Prominent on it was a teapot and Penelope smiled. “How thoughtful,” she said.

“Sorry Virgil. I owe you a tenner for tipping the waiter. It was your trousers I grabbed.”

Virgil shrugged. “It was your credit card I used to buy the champagne on the way up here. Call it even.”

“How did you get my credit card?” 

“You gave it to me to check in when you go the call from Mike Taylor on the Leeds project. I forgot to give it back.”

Penelope sipped her tea and sighed. “I suppose after this I really should get dressed and leave,” she said, hoping they would say no. It would be a long night for her alone.

“Why? Have you got another appointment that you desperately need to be at?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t need to go anywhere.”

“Besides,” the voice beside her ear growled, “we haven’t finished with you yet.” Scott’s hand stroked her bare leg. “Not by a long shot,” he said, his voice deepening with desire.

“Wait!” It was the hardest word she had ever uttered, her body protesting her mind under the onslaught of two mouths caressing her.

“Why?”

“Parker!”

“Well, that’s killed the mood for me,” Scott said dryly. “What about Parker?”

She panted her answer, as Virgil was still working his way around her body. “He’s waiting…ohhhhh… for me downstairs…..FUCK! Do that again! No! Stop – I have to think…”

Scott punched his bother in the shoulder. “He’s just a sex fiend, Penny. Knock it of Virge. For a few minutes at least.”

“Just when I was getting to the most tasty bit,” Virgil grumbled. “Not fair you’ve had a taste and I haven’t yet. What about Parker?”

“He’s waiting for me. I can’t just leave him in the car for hours.”

Virgil shrugged. “I’d intended on keeping you here the night,” he said. “So tell Parker to get his own room. One far away from this one.” He went back to what he had been doing with some enthusiasm.

“Virgil, will you knock it off! Penny has to actually talk to Parker.”

“Yeah. Ok. Just make it fast. Too much talking and not enough fucking since you arrived, Scott.” He looked at Penelope. “Contact him. Tell him to get a room. You’ve decided you’re too tired to travel home tonight, you’ll call him in the morning when you are ready to leave.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s easy. Make it fast.”

He smiled a slow smile. “And then, we’re gunna show you exactly what you’ve been missing out on.”

“Oh yes,” Scott purred. “In fact, let me arrange Parker’s room. I want to make sure it’s several dozen floors away from here.” He picked up the room phone and spoke for a couple of minutes. “Now how about that,” he said putting down the phone. “Why would Parker already have a room booked here?” His hand moved to pinch her breast. “And judging by what you weren’t wearing…. Anybody would think you had planned this.” 

She was panting as Virgil continued licking and stroking her body. “Perhaps…. But not with you both. That was a surprise.”

“So… the so proper Lady Penelope is really a naughty girl. I think we need to find out just how naughty.” His hands moved and stroked her pussy, spreading her wide open. “Go for it Virge.”

“About time,” Virgil muttered before slipping to the floor between her legs again. He moved them over his shoulders, slid his hands under her and moved her forward. “That should be about right,” he said and lowered his head.

Penelope gasped and shot a look at Scott who just sat back and grinned at her. She knew that look of his – it was most usually turned on younger brothers who were about to be on the tail end of older-brother revenge.

It contained a large measure of challenge as well as an element of fun. So – that was how they were going to play this game. Absently she thrust her body towards Virgil’s extremely talented mouth. She was struck by how intensely male these two men were and how they worked as a team. The teamwork she had seen and experienced many times before, but not like this. And now… time to show them what she could do. 

She lifted her compact and flipped open the communicator, deliberately activating voice only. “Parker.” It was hard enough to keep her voice steady, let alone to have to keep her face neutral. “I’ve decided that I’m going to stay on a little later. I’ve arranged a room for you in the hotel as well as parking for FAB1.”

“Yes M’Lady. Is everything all right, M’Lady?” Ohhhhh…. He wasn’t pleased. Then again, he never was when she decided to have a night out. He knew exactly what she was doing, and it deeply offended his sensibilities of how “his” Lady should behave. Parker was a bigger snob than she was.

“Perfectly, Parker. I’m having a very enjoyable time. I shall contact you in the morning when I’m ready to leave.”

“Yes, M’Lady.” His voice communicated his intense disapproval and she closed the communicator.

“Well, that’s certainly put Parker in a bad mood,” she said. “He’s going to be insufferable for days.”

“He knows exactly what you’re doing and definitely doesn’t approve,” Scott said, grinning.

She jumped as she felt teeth nip at her inner thigh. “We could always stop,” Virgil said, nibbling some more.

Penelope lifted an immaculately curved eyebrow. “I think not,” she said. “In fact, I think it’s time you two showed me exactly what you have in store for me.” Suddenly she looked horrified. “You aren’t going to…umm….er… touch each other?”

The two men she was with both looked equally repulsed as she felt. “And wham, complete mood killer again,” Virgil said and looked down at himself. “I’m not sure I could ever want sex again with that vision in my head.”

“Me either. I need a drink,” Scott said hoarsely. “Honestly, Penelope. Where the hell did that idea come from?”

She breathed out in relief. “I’ve been with two men before. But, they were lovers as well.”

“Oh honey,” Virgil said shifting up next to her on the couch, so she was sandwiched with Scott on one side, Virgil on the other. “Why any man would want another one when you’re on offer! And there are lots and lots of things we can do to you together that don’t involve us touching each other. Thankfully.”

“Well, not in a sexual way,” said Scott who was, to her astonishment, blushing. “I mean, it’s inevitable we will touch, but not in that way.” He gulped a glass of champagne. “That’s a mental image I can never unsee,” he muttered.

“Well then,” Penelope said, standing and moving towards the bed. “Stop talking and start doing. Virgil is right. There’s been entirely too much talking and not enough fucking.” It was her turn to grin. “And I bet I can get you both back in the mood.”

88888888888888

She moved slowly, crawling up the bed, making sure they could clearly see both arse and pussy. She turned and lay back against the pillows, her hands moving to cup her breasts. Virgil’s ministrations had bought her close to climax again – if she played her hand right, he would finish her off again. She braced her feet and opened her legs wide, moving her fingers to stroke herself. Oh yes….. that was good…. Her fingers began to move, stroking herself, sending shivers over her body with the sensation. Her mind drifted to the fantasy she always had when she did this. Alone, with only her hands or her toys to bring her to climax, or even with some men. There was one fantasy… 

It came unbidden and she had to consciously ensure that the name and face in her mind didn’t escape her lips. 

She was putting on a show for these men. She forced her eyes open and was gratified to see them crouched on the bed before her, their arousal obvious, eyes darkened with lust, and she allowed the reality to overtake the fantasy. A moan escaped her lips and she rubbed harder, fingers buried deep inside her and she started to buck her hips as the climax that had been lurking came closer. 

A hand grasped her wrist, and gently withdrew her fingers, to be replaced by a mouth and tongue, the touch of which had her crying out with desire. 

Her fingers were enveloped in a mouth and she looked at the blue eyed man, his eyes half-closed as he licked and sucked at them, and it aroused her even more.

Penelope lay back and let herself be taken over by sensation and sex. Her fantasy was just that. She had to face it. But perhaps this was the next best thing. For now.

Her attention was wrenched back by mouth being replaced with fingers, teasing, rubbing and stretching her. The sensations were even more intense when coupled with the sounds of appreciation the two men were making. Her climax hit and had her crying out with pleasure, which had the two men also murmering their appreciation. Their ministrations didn’t stop and she found herself blushing as she realised exactly what they were doing. 

No man had ever…. She climaxed again, turned on beyond all measure and collapsed into their arms as they never ceased caressing her. 

And still, she turned away from attempted kisses. She couldn’t. It had been two years since she had kissed any man, and even if it hadn’t she would never kiss these two men in any way other than that of dear friends. 

She sighed softly. Her deepest fantasy would not let go of her. She had to finally admit that her lips, her kisses belonged to only one man. And if she thought of it as sex, rather than making love, her body would allow her to indulge as often as she needed. 

But she would prefer the man she loved to be the one showing her these attentions.

“She’s wonderfully vocal,” Virgil said as he indulged himself at her breast. “I’ve never been with a woman who makes sounds like that.”

“One of my favourite things,” Scott agreed. He touched the tip of his tongue to her nipple, loving the feel of its slight roughness. “Is she ready?”

“Oh I think so. Are you ready for us Pretty Girl?”

“What plans do you have now?” She knew they had plans – she could feel how hard they were. Perhaps this time she would be able to take one of those hard cocks in her mouth indulge that way. 

“Are you ready for us to both take you? One in your lovely ass and one in your pussy, Pretty Girl.”

Her eyes widened. “I know it’s possible…. I’ve never done that though… I’m not sure….”

Scott’s hand stroked her cheek gently. “Only if you feel you are ready, Penny. One word and we stop.” Both of them were looking at her with gentle eyes. Oh, you could drown in those eyes. One pair blue, one brown. Gentle, caring eyes. The same look she had seen in their eyes when they were rescuing people. The same care that were in another pair of eyes that she longed for in her soul.

“I’m ready,” she said, and she was. Her body was so sensitised, and even though she loved sucking a hard cock, suddenly, she wanted most those two cocks fucking her, filling her with their need, taking her to the heights of pleasure. “I need you both in me… fucking me right now.” She suddenly felt an urgency to her need. If they didn’t do this right now, she would explode from anticipation. 

“All right, Pretty Girl.” His voice was deep and reassuring. “Just relax and let us take care of you. This is your first time, so you need to do what we tell you. And if you don’t want to go on, just say stop, and we will. Understand?”

She nodded. “Yes. I understand.”

“Good.” She felt lips on the back of her neck, and hands caressing her body. “Virgil?”

“Her first time,” he said gruffly. “Best I do her ass.”

“Yeah.” Penelope blinked. They were discussing this as if it was one of their rescues!

“Pardon?” She sounded affronted. “Am I hearing you right?”

“Penelope,” Virgil said, his voice sterner than it had been. “You’ve never done this before. This has to be good for you honey. Scott and I need to know exactly what we’re doing, otherwise we could inadvertedtly hurt you.”

“And we don’t want that,” Scott put in seriously. “We enjoy this. We think you will as well, but only if we do it right.” They were both caressing her. 

“I understand,” she said. “It’s just…. I suppose I’ve never really had sex discussed by a partner – or partners – before.” She grinned. “Forgive me but it’s just so… so… Tracy!”

Both men laughed at that and she found herself sandwiched in a hug between them, one in front and one behind. It felt strangely safe and reassuring. “I suppose it is,” Virgil said. “And equally, I suppose we really can’t help ourselves.”

“At least it’s not a mood killer” she said. “But if you don’t start doing whatever you need to right now, my mood will need to be reignited.”

“Then we had better do something, hadn’t we.” He moved to kiss her, but she evaded again, causing him to frown just a little, but he said nothing. Everybody had their foibles, obviously she didn’t like kissing. “Give us a sec, Penny.” Once again, that sound of foil packages.

“You don’t need to,” she said. 

“Yeah, we do,” Scott said, “for our sake as well as yours.” His tone was firm, and she knew that tone from a Tracy. It was the one that said you could argue until you were blue in the face, it wouldn’t change their mind. “Now…” He grasped her waist and moved so he was reclined against the bed, with her sitting on his lap. Virgil had moved behind her and was gently rubbing at the small of her back, while his other hand had reached between her legs, stroking and making sure that she was still ready for them. 

Together they raised her body and she understood what was needed. Reaching down, she grasped Scott’s cock and guided it into her, sighing with pleasure as she did so. She was gratified to see his teeth clenched together, his strain at not thrusting deep into her showing. “Good girl. Now we need you to lean forward. Just put your hands on my chest for now.”

Virgil’s hand didn’t stop stroking her back. “That’s it my Pretty Girl,” he said gently. “You’ve straddled Scott so nicely. That lovely arse of yours is just waiting for me. Can you feel my fingers in you?” His voice was in her ear, seductive, hypnotic.

“Yes….. I… Oh god… I can feel Scott’s cock and your fingers….”

“Just imagine, Pretty Girl, what it will feel like with my cock instead of my fingers.”

She moaned, wanting that. “I want it… please… now…”

“Yes. Now.” She could feel his hands on her arse, spreading the cheeks exactly as he had done earlier that evening. Feel his fingers stretching. “Oh Pretty Girl, you’re so ready for me.”

She felt the pressure as he entered her, and it was so much tighter than she had ever felt since her first time being taken in the arse. She realised that tightness was due to the cock currently nestled into her pussy. She tried to move, to take him further. “No, sweetie. Not yet.” The words were ground out of Scott’s mouth and she realised that this must be torture for him as well. 

And all the time the pressure as Virgil slid deeper in, and the gentle rubbing. She felt Scott’s hand slide up her arms, supporting her as she pushed back onto his brother’s cock. 

They were right. It was the most incredible sensation. “Nearly there, Pretty Girl.” Virgil sounded breathless. “Oh yes…. You have the nicest ass I’ve fucked for a long time.”

She found herself panting as he slowly pushed further inside. “You probably say that to all the girls.”

“No. He means it,” Scott said. “But I wish he’d hurry up. I’m in pain here.”

“You’re just impatient. You don’t truly appreciate a nice ass. There!” He hissed in pleasure and Penelope cried out as she felt him fully inside, felt them both inside her. 

“Ohhh fuck…. Oh please…. Oh yes… move in me please….” She moaned as they complied, their bodies moving in a rythym that came from knowledge of long practice. The only sounds in the room the cries and moans of pleasure of the three people there. 

Movements became more frantic as pleasure intensified towards climax. Penny could feel herself falling into climax, and that her body was out of her control, the pleasure of what was being done to her overtaking all rational thought.

She could hear her voice babbling, begging for more, begging for release and the men fucking her, caressing and crying out their own pleasures as their trusts became harder, faster, as they reached their own climaxes. 

When her own hit, it was incredibly intense, and the world retreated until all she could feel was the sensation and the pleasure, and her body being filled until she collapsed forward, spent and unable to move. She could hear Scott’s heart beneath her ear beating fast, his chest heaving.

The weight of Virgil against her back moved and she felt him leave her body to collapse next to her and Scott; and soon he grasped her, easing her off his brother, and she let her limp, satiated body be snuggled between them both, unable to resist the lethargy that came over them.

888888888888888888

She ached in the most delicious way, the ache of a night of incredible sex. She raised her face into the sting of water in the shower and rinsed off the soap from her body. 

Such a pity, she reflected, that she could not allow this to occur again. At least, not with these particular men. It should never have happened in the first place. A mistake, second only to one she made two years ago. In the shower, Penelope allowed herself the solace of some tears. This was another secret of the Tracy family that she would keep hidden inside of her. There were only three people who could ever know what had happened in this room last night. 

But she didn’t regret it. Almost, almost, she could have forgotten who she was with. She had almost been able to imagine herself with that other man. The last man she had kissed with true love and passion. But no – she would never regret last night. Her mood had lifted and she emerged from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, passing Virgil on his way into the bathroom.

She was rather gratified to see that she was not the only one moving rather gingerly, and she greeted the sight of a steaming teapot happily, pouring herself a welcome cup and taking a slice of toast.

“Guess you were right about the Swinging Star,” Scott said, refilling his coffee and relaxing back into the couch, the remains of his hot breakfast on a plate on the table. “I’ll definitely have to visit again.”

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Scott. Now I really must be getting dressed and heading off.”

“Do you need a hand?”

“The sort of hand you or Virgil will give me will only hinder me,” she replied laughing, “but thank you anyway. For everything.”

“Leaving so soon?” Virgil’s hand caressed the back of her neck.

“I must. I have the Parish Fete Committee meeting this afternoon and need to prepare.” She began finding her clothes and dressing. “Have a safe flight back home,” she said, turning to leave once she had dressed. “Oh – and tell your father that I should have the information he was after in a few days. My source is being somewhat…. Difficult.”

“Somebody you can’t charm Pretty Girl?”

“Let’s just say that one of you may have much better success in charming this particular source. I may have to do something rather distasteful to get what I need.”

“Penny,” Scott leaned forward, this time all International Rescue Field Commander. “No information is worth having to do anything you find distasteful. I know Father would agree with me. He won’t consider it a failure. You mustn’t put yourself in danger.”

“Oh it’s nothing like that, Scott! When I distasteful, I mean that I may have to utilise some of Parker’s more, shall we say, not entirely legal skills. And it can be so distasteful to have to bail him out.”

“Well, good luck. I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Virgil approached and bent to kiss her but, as usual she moved away. “Not even to say goodbye, Pretty Girl?”

She smiled and put her fingers on his lips. “Not that sort of kiss, Virgil, Scott.” She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry. That’s all I can offer.”

His hug was familiar and she returned it warmly. “Safe trip home then.”

She moved to Scott and accepted his kiss on the cheek. “And I promise; if it becomes too problematical, I will let Jeff know I can’t assist with this information. But I am rather determined.”

“I know you are.”


End file.
